Désormais
by missphilou
Summary: La cité d'Atlantis a été détruite. Les membres du personnel sont rentrés sur Terre et ont refait leur vie. Y compris nos deux héros. Mais il reste comme une ombre au tableau... - OS shweir court.


**Titre :** Désormais.

**Auteur :** _missphilou_

**Genre :** **OS Shweir (même s'il n'y a pas de prénoms !)**

Imagine. La Terre. Plus près encore. Dans ce grand pays répondant au nom plein d'espoir d'Etats-Unis, imagine un parc. Un grand parc ensoleillé, parsemé d'arbres bourgeonnant, tapissé d'herbe tendre et verte claire, comme à l'éveil du printemps. Un parc parcourut d'allées ombragées, où marcheraient des couples aux doigts enlacés. Un parc où résonnerait des cris d'enfants, jouant à l'aide d'une simple balle de cuir blanc. Sur un banc peint en vert, à l'écart de toute cette agitation, une jeune femme était assise, un cahier de cuir noir sur les genoux. Penchée sur ce dernier, les sourcils froncés, concentrée sur sa tâche, elle laissait courir son stylo sur le papier granuleux. La fine reliure dorée du cahier brillait sous les rayons du soleil qui tentaient tant bien que mal de traverser le rideau de feuilles des arbres centenaires.

La jeune femme affichait une beauté naturelle, pure, presque irréelle. Elle leva les yeux un instant, et l'homme qui l'observait depuis un moment put y apercevoir un éclat vert émeraude. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés retombaient en cascade sur sa nuque. Elle en repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille, puis se remit à sa tâche, consciencieuse. Un instant, elle stoppa sa main, les yeux dans le vide. Un sourire rêveur vînt éclairer ses traits si parfaitement dessinés. L'homme qui l'observait sourit lui aussi devant cette expression qui lui allait si bien.

Cet homme qui souriait était assit sur un autre banc, peint du même vert, à l'ombre d'un autre arbre, un peu plus loin. Il était là depuis longtemps. Il ne faisait rien d'autre que de la regarder, indifférent aux enfants, aux passants, et même aux jeunes femmes qui passaient et repassaient devant lui en gloussant, une main devant la bouche, leurs hauts talons claquant sur le sol pavé ; se voulant discrètes mais ne l'étant pas le moins du monde. Il est vrai qu'il était beau, cet inconnu. Brun, les cheveux en bataille comme au sortir d'un lit. Dans ses yeux le même éclat vert émeraude que dans celui de la jeune femme. Ils paraissaient...liés. Liés par je ne sais quel objet, quel projet, quel avenir commun. Un peu comme ces personnes que le hasard semble avoir réunit pour quelque chose de bien précis.

Se sentant observée, la jeune femme détourna la tête de son oeuvre, et son regard vînt immédiatement croiser celui de l'homme. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de surprise pour enfin s'étirer en un doux sourire. Lentement, elle referma son cahier, son stylo marquant toujours la page où elle s'était arrêtée. Leurs regards ne se quittaient plus... Comme hypnotisé, ils se levèrent du même temps, et s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne se pressaient. Ils leur semblaient que l'horloge de l'église surplombant le parc venait de s'arrêté, stoppant par là même les bruits, les gestes, les gens. Enfin ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Assez près pour se parler. Assez près pour se toucher. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à prononcer quelque chose, un mot, une phrase peut-être. Mais l'homme l'en empêcha, posant délicatement son index sur ses lèvres.

- Les mots ne sont parfois pas nécessaire tu sais...

Il avait chuchoté cette parole si bas... Elle avait lu sur ses lèvres et sentit son souffle courir à un rythme régulier sur ses joues, au gré de sa respiration. Ils étaient si proches à présent... Elle se perdait dans ses yeux verts, il se noyait dans les siens. Le vélo qui les frôla à cet instant, le chien qui aboya près d'eux... Rien ne les fit se quitter du regard. Lentement, sa main virile vînt prendre la sienne. Délicatement il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Ils se sourirent ensemble, ce seul contact semblant les avoir libérer d'un poids cacher depuis longtemps à l'intérieur d'eux même. Elle s'avança doucement, hésitante, et déposa sa tête au creux de son cou. Décroisant ses doigts, il vînt passer ses bras autour d'elle. Soupir de bonheur...

- Tu m'as manqué...

Elle venait de chuchoter ses mots contre la peau douce de son cou. Mais il les avait compris. Il ne referait plus la même erreur. Il serait toujours là pour elle désormais.

**FIN**


End file.
